1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document holder, more particularly to a document holder which has a rider slidably disposed along a lateral edge thereof. The rider is adapted to receive a tab index therein for classifying the documents held in the document holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional document holder 10 is shown to include upper and lower sheets superimposed on each other and are made of a flexible and heat sealable material. Each of the upper and lower sheets has a left lateral edge, a right lateral edge spaced apart from the left lateral edge in a transverse direction, and front and rear edges spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction. The upper and lower sheets are heat sealed along three lateral edges 101 thereof so as to define an insert opening 11 for insertion of documents 12 into a document holding space formed between the upper and lower sheets. A tab index 13 can be stuck on one of the lateral edges 101 in order to identify the documents 12.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional document holder 20 which includes upper and lower flexible plastic sheets 23 which are heat sealed together along the left lateral edges and the rear edges thereof so as to define front and right insert openings. Note that one of the sheets 23 is provided with an outward extension 21 upon which a tab index 22 can be stuck thereto in order to identify the documents held between the upper and lower sheets 23.
Since the documents held in the aforesaid conventional document holders can change from time to time, the user has to update the corresponding tab index. Generally, a new tab index is adhesively mounted on the old tab index in order to correspond with the new documents held in the conventional document holder. As such, the thickness thereof will increase in long term use and will subsequently affect the appearance of the document holder.